Everything you want
by azacfan09590
Summary: Zac has never felt like this, he was just dumped by a girl he thought he loved but when he meets Jackie a spontanious and unpredictable new comer to LA he finds himself caught up in new feelings. Could she be the one?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Everything you want  
Rating: M  
Summary: Zac has never felt like this, he was just dumped by a girl he thought he loved but when he meets Jackie a spontanious and unpredictable new comer to LA he finds himself caught up in new feelings. Could she be the one?   
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

"So this is it?" he asked holding on to her hands across the diner table. His hands probably felt cold and clamy compared to hers.

She nodded and pulled away from his grip "yeah, Zac it's over" She started to collect her jacket and bag when he spoke up almost stumbling over his words

"Vanessa what happened between us?" He looked up at her as she remained seated, the look on her face showed him she was trying to find the best possible answer without hurting him anymore.

She eventually shrugged and frowned "I found someone else. Zac, this time with you has been amazing but it was time for me to move on" She lightly placed her hand on top of his before getting up

"there's someone out there ten time's better than me, you just have to look...I did" She gave a weak smile as he looked down at his hand shaking his head. His eyes were searching the table for some kind of answer but there was nothing. he had just been dumped by a girl he thought he loved and his world had just gone into a whirlwind of emotions.

He felt Vanessa walk past him towards the door, he could smell her perfume still sitting in the stail air as he sat there thinking.

_What just happened _He thought putting his head in his hands as he leaned over the table. he felt sick like he was going to pass out or something. he had never been dumped by someone he cared so much for especially a girl like Vanessa.

His whole body ached as he stood up leaving some money on the table for their coffees. He kept his head down and his hands in his jacket pocket as he walked out in shame.

Jakcie ran down the street only slowing down when she would look over her shoulder to see if he was still following. This was a deffinitly creepy city and she swore to herself she would never walk home alone again.

She sulked going through her day in her head. She started out by waking up late, spilling coffee all down her shirt, missing her first class and oh she couldn't forget the part of being stalked on her way home from work.

_yeah this whole moving out to a big city was a real bright idea Jackie _she said to herself as she threw her jacket hood over her head and hugging her arms across her chest. It was about 9:30 and she felt like the only person on the street. She was alone and homesick, scared and hungry and since her first paycheck hadn't come in yet jackie was surviving off candy bars and soda.

Zac reached in to his front pocket for his keys to the apartment building he lived in. The bright flourescent lights blinded him as he stepped inside closing his eyes feeling the intensity of the light. He lived on the first floor so he didn't have to drag his feet far before he got to his door. He looked on his key ring for his keys and when he had finally picked it out of many look-a-like keys he dropped it startled at the banging on the glass door.

He looked over with a raised eyebrow as he noticed a girl with a panicked look on her face. he walked over kind of hesitantly and only sped up when she told him to _hurry up ___

He opened up the door and she jumped in slamming it behind her. She leaned up against the glass sighing and breathing heavy "thanks, I lost my key and I was getting a little freaked out and-" she stopped herself as she took her hood of her head

"and you look like you could care less"jackie said with a smile "sorry for sounding panicked but do people always stalk girls this late at night?" she questioned walking by him and towards the stairs.

Zac looked at her with a funny expression on his face  
_Who was she and why was she talking so much_ Zac sighed, he wasn't in the mood to start up light conversation but this girl didn't seem to get the hint and she started talking again. 

"I'm Jaqueline by the way. I just moved upstairs" she put out her hand as she stepped on the first step waiting for Zac to grab it. he only grabbed it to not seem like a jerk as she spoke again "Jackie for short and I think I just saw your face on a magazine this morning, Zac right?" she said giggling

He smiled as he shook her hand. She was speaking awfully loud and cheerful for this late at night, like she was on uppers or something or maybe she was just a naturaly happy go lucky kind of person 

"yeah hey" he said dropping her hand as he walked over to his door again. Jackie remained on the first step watching him over the railing "rough night?" she asked watching him run his hand through his hair as he looked for his key again.

Zac nodded as he found it slipping it into the key hole "I've had better" was all he said as he opened up his door. Jackie couldn't help but get a peak inside and she instantly spotted the bags of food on the tabel, like he had just gone grocery shopping that day.

Jakcie could feel herself drool as she leaned over the railing _Real food, it looks so good _She thought eyeing a box of pop tarts sticking out of the bag.

Zac looked behind him seeing her raising an eybrow staring down the food "you hungry or something?" he asked starting to think she didn't live here.

Jackie smiled at him and shrugged "money's a little tight for me right now I didn't mean to stare" She waved goodbye to him as she stepped up a few more stairs.

Now Zac wasn't a bad person so he felt bad watching his starving neighbor make her way up the stairs.

"wait' he said calling out kind of wishing he didn't as she hoped back down the stairs. He really didn't want any company right now so he thouight about what he was going to say next.

he kept his hand on the door knob as she looked at him with raised eyebrows "yes..." she said trying toget him to answer.

"how about breakfest tomorrow?" he asked smiling up at her. Jackie shook her head "no i couldn't I mean I don't really know you and it would just be-" he stopped her from going further on

"no really, just think of it as a welcome to the building kind of breakfest"   
Jackie smiled as she stepped up one step "I'll think of it as you being a really nice guy kind of breakfest" she said simply as she hopped up the stairs again

"pick me up at 8:00" he heard her voice echo through the stairwell as she yelled down.  
he felt a little weird as he yelled back up to her agreeing on her time before walking inside his aprtment. He turned on the kitchen light as he threw his keys down on the table

"well like that wasn't random or anything" he thought as he laid down on his couch, he was exauhsted and now he had to get up at 8:00 the next morning.

_Like his weekend couldn't go any better_


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Everything you Want

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Jackie almost forgot to chew as she bit into her egg sandwich. She felt like she hadn't eaten since the beginning of time and she just couldn't help herself as she watched the waitress place the plate down in front of her.

Zac watched her with a raised eyebrow as she took a few gulps from her orange juice, seeing her made him suddenly loose his appetite as he stared down at his eggs and bacon.

"So I guess living on your own isn't working out for you?" he asked taking a sip from his coffee.

Jackie realized how disgusting she was being and stopped chewing to answer "yeah it's definitely not what I expected" she said sighing looking down at her plate.

The sandwich was almost gone and she was feeling a lot fuller. She looked up at him and smiled as he took a piece of bacon "thanks for taking me out this is all really nice of you"

She started to pick at her hash browns feeling embarrassed that she had just chow down like that. She looked up around the small diner. It was nice and quaint the first place Jackie had been to since moving out to LA.

Zac smiled "it's no problem I mean we might as well be friendly if we're going to be neighbors"

He took a bite out of his eggs letting the yolk make a puddle underneath his bacon. He wasn't paying much attention as she went on about school and her hometown, his mind was thinking about bigger things.

He missed Vanessa and all last night he couldn't sleep because of it. He wanted to drive over to her house to try to fix things but he had a feeling she was with him, the guy she left him for.

He hated her for that. For 8 months he thought things were going great, they were taking it slow and were starting to talk about the future then it all started to go down hill. She wouldn't call him for days and she always made up an excuse to not see him. Her cheating on him was the last thing on his mind until he saw them out on a date.

Zac remembers that night like it was yesterday but he didn't like to think about it.

Jackie frowned looking over at him watching him stare off in to the puddle of yolk.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked taking another bite of her sandwich waiting for him to answer back.

Zac looked up at her "nah I don't want to bore you with my life" he said with a weak smile. Jackie felt like listening to him she was always good at listening, she put her hand on his lightly as it sat limp on the table rubbing it.

She felt his hand tense up for a second before it relaxed back on the table "It's the least I can do, just let it out" she said making him chuckle.

He took a deep breath and explained the whole story in about ten minutes. Jackie would nod every once in awhile but he could tell that she was actually listening. Not a lot of people listened to what he had to say.

Once he was finished Jackie looked over at him wide eyed "that's awful I'm so sorry".

She had kept her hand on his throughout the whole story and now she took it back to her lap "just think of it this way, she doesn't deserve you" Jackie said now slapping her hand on the table

"Just forget about her, this is a big city with a lot of girls willing to date you" Zac nodded looking down at his plate "I thought I loved her…" he said trailing off. He was fiddling with a straw wrapper until the breeze from the door blew it off the table.

Jackie's heart ached for him but she knew there was nothing she could say to make him feel any better "Zac If I knew the right words to say I would say them but you have to heal yourself on your own terms, no one can make you feel any better even if they tried"

He looked up at her "that had to be the most useful information I have gotten today" he smiled as Jackie giggled "because I'm the first person you have talked to all day"

Zac shook his head smiling as he took another bite of his eggs.

Jackie dropped her fork on the plate making a clanging noise as she looked at her watch.

"Shoot I'm late for class, I really should go" she said standing up and grabbing her bag

"Thanks again I'll pay you back when I get my pay check today"

Zac shook his head "no don't worry about it, it's on me" Jackie put her hand on his shoulder as he cleared his throat "oh and thanks for listening, your right I needed to let it off my chest"

Jackie smiled as she let her hand slip off his shoulder before walking away. She felt bad because she didn't say goodbye but she was too busy running out the door towards school. _Am I ever going to be on time for anything! _She thought as she made her way down the street.

Zac got up from the table leaving some money behind. He walked towards the door still thinking about Vanessa by now he had a feeling he would never get over her.

Jackie walked through the glass door dropping her keys back in her bag. The sun had risen higher in the sky making her sweat as she walked home and when she walked in to the muggy apartment lobby it didn't help matters.

She looked over at Zac's door wondering what was going on with him. Ever since their little breakfast a week ago she hadn't seen or talked to him.

She was proud of herself as she made her way over towards the stairs. She had just cashed her second paycheck and she was planning on going grocery shopping a little later.

She had just made it to the foot of the stares when she heard someone call after her

"Excuse me?" the voice said sounding a little agitated and rushed. Jackie spun around seeing a girl about a couple feet away from her holding a box. Jackie raised an eyebrow "yes…?" she asked curiously as the girl stepped forward

"Do you happen to know the guy who lives in 2B?" she asked shifting the box to the other hip.

Jackie looked down the hall trying to see which door was 2B and when she spotted it she nodded

"Yeah I do actually why? Are you having trouble getting into the apartment or something?" Jackie asked as the girl laughed to herself.

"Oh no trust me I don't want to go in I just really need to drop this off and he's not answering so I was wondering" the girl hesitated repositioning the box again "if you could give this to him when you see him"

Jackie smiled and nodded seeing it as no big deal "yeah sure no problem" Jackie stepped forward taking the box. When she got a good grasp she asked "Uhm, who should I say this is from?"

The girl smiled and rolled her eyes 'Oh duh you need to know who I am. Just tell him it's Vanessa and there are all his things for him to take back" she was about to walk away when she turned around "almost forgot, tell him I want all my stuff back from his apartment I really need it" She smiled and waved goodbye "thanks you're a big help"

Jackie watched as she glided back across the lobby and out the door. "Vanessa…Vanessa why does that sound so familiar?" Jackie asked herself still standing there but after a second she didn't want to think anymore because the box was feeling heavy now.

She walked slowly up the stairs praying to go she wouldn't fall backwards and once she was up on the second floor she took a deep breath breaking a sweat now

"What is this thing filled with bricks and rocks?" she asked her self as she set it on the ground carefully.

_If this was full of zac's stuff it had to be pricey and she didn't want to break it._


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Everything you Want

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Jackie almost forgot to chew as she bit into her egg sandwich. She felt like she hadn't eaten since the beginning of time and she just couldn't help herself as she watched the waitress place the plate down in front of her.

Zac watched her with a raised eyebrow as she took a few gulps from her orange juice, seeing her made him suddenly loose his appetite as he stared down at his eggs and bacon.

"So I guess living on your own isn't working out for you?" he asked taking a sip from his coffee.

Jackie realized how disgusting she was being and stopped chewing to answer "yeah it's definitely not what I expected" she said sighing looking down at her plate.

The sandwich was almost gone and she was feeling a lot fuller. She looked up at him and smiled as he took a piece of bacon "thanks for taking me out this is all really nice of you"

She started to pick at her hash browns feeling embarrassed that she had just chow down like that. She looked up around the small diner. It was nice and quaint the first place Jackie had been to since moving out to LA.

Zac smiled "it's no problem I mean we might as well be friendly if we're going to be neighbors"

He took a bite out of his eggs letting the yolk make a puddle underneath his bacon. He wasn't paying much attention as she went on about school and her hometown, his mind was thinking about bigger things.

He missed Vanessa and all last night he couldn't sleep because of it. He wanted to drive over to her house to try to fix things but he had a feeling she was with him, the guy she left him for.

He hated her for that. For 8 months he thought things were going great, they were taking it slow and were starting to talk about the future then it all started to go down hill. She wouldn't call him for days and she always made up an excuse to not see him. Her cheating on him was the last thing on his mind until he saw them out on a date.

Zac remembers that night like it was yesterday but he didn't like to think about it.

Jackie frowned looking over at him watching him stare off in to the puddle of yolk.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked taking another bite of her sandwich waiting for him to answer back.

Zac looked up at her "nah I don't want to bore you with my life" he said with a weak smile. Jackie felt like listening to him she was always good at listening, she put her hand on his lightly as it sat limp on the table rubbing it.

She felt his hand tense up for a second before it relaxed back on the table "It's the least I can do, just let it out" she said making him chuckle.

He took a deep breath and explained the whole story in about ten minutes. Jackie would nod every once in awhile but he could tell that she was actually listening. Not a lot of people listened to what he had to say.

Once he was finished Jackie looked over at him wide eyed "that's awful I'm so sorry".

She had kept her hand on his throughout the whole story and now she took it back to her lap "just think of it this way, she doesn't deserve you" Jackie said now slapping her hand on the table

"Just forget about her, this is a big city with a lot of girls willing to date you" Zac nodded looking down at his plate "I thought I loved her…" he said trailing off. He was fiddling with a straw wrapper until the breeze from the door blew it off the table.

Jackie's heart ached for him but she knew there was nothing she could say to make him feel any better "Zac If I knew the right words to say I would say them but you have to heal yourself on your own terms, no one can make you feel any better even if they tried"

He looked up at her "that had to be the most useful information I have gotten today" he smiled as Jackie giggled "because I'm the first person you have talked to all day"

Zac shook his head smiling as he took another bite of his eggs.

Jackie dropped her fork on the plate making a clanging noise as she looked at her watch.

"Shoot I'm late for class, I really should go" she said standing up and grabbing her bag

"Thanks again I'll pay you back when I get my pay check today"

Zac shook his head "no don't worry about it, it's on me" Jackie put her hand on his shoulder as he cleared his throat "oh and thanks for listening, your right I needed to let it off my chest"

Jackie smiled as she let her hand slip off his shoulder before walking away. She felt bad because she didn't say goodbye but she was too busy running out the door towards school. _Am I ever going to be on time for anything! _She thought as she made her way down the street.

Zac got up from the table leaving some money behind. He walked towards the door still thinking about Vanessa by now he had a feeling he would never get over her.

Jackie walked through the glass door dropping her keys back in her bag. The sun had risen higher in the sky making her sweat as she walked home and when she walked in to the muggy apartment lobby it didn't help matters.

She looked over at Zac's door wondering what was going on with him. Ever since their little breakfast a week ago she hadn't seen or talked to him.

She was proud of herself as she made her way over towards the stairs. She had just cashed her second paycheck and she was planning on going grocery shopping a little later.

She had just made it to the foot of the stares when she heard someone call after her

"Excuse me?" the voice said sounding a little agitated and rushed. Jackie spun around seeing a girl about a couple feet away from her holding a box. Jackie raised an eyebrow "yes…?" she asked curiously as the girl stepped forward

"Do you happen to know the guy who lives in 2B?" she asked shifting the box to the other hip.

Jackie looked down the hall trying to see which door was 2B and when she spotted it she nodded

"Yeah I do actually why? Are you having trouble getting into the apartment or something?" Jackie asked as the girl laughed to herself.

"Oh no trust me I don't want to go in I just really need to drop this off and he's not answering so I was wondering" the girl hesitated repositioning the box again "if you could give this to him when you see him"

Jackie smiled and nodded seeing it as no big deal "yeah sure no problem" Jackie stepped forward taking the box. When she got a good grasp she asked "Uhm, who should I say this is from?"

The girl smiled and rolled her eyes 'Oh duh you need to know who I am. Just tell him it's Vanessa and there are all his things for him to take back" she was about to walk away when she turned around "almost forgot, tell him I want all my stuff back from his apartment I really need it" She smiled and waved goodbye "thanks you're a big help"

Jackie watched as she glided back across the lobby and out the door. "Vanessa…Vanessa why does that sound so familiar?" Jackie asked herself still standing there but after a second she didn't want to think anymore because the box was feeling heavy now.

She walked slowly up the stairs praying to go she wouldn't fall backwards and once she was up on the second floor she took a deep breath breaking a sweat now

"What is this thing filled with bricks and rocks?" she asked her self as she set it on the ground carefully.

_If this was full of zac's stuff it had to be pricey and she didn't want to break it._

Name: Everything you want

Rating: M

Disclaimer: don't own Zac

Zac walked up to his front door sighing. He had just spent about twenty minutes sitting in his car outside of a coffee shop debating on whether or not he should go and try to visit Vanessa. He decided not to, which ended him back to where he started his day off.

He got his door but turned his head when he heard someone struggle as they tried to open the front door. He kind of smiled to himself when he saw they finally succeeded but he couldn't see who it was all he saw when he looked over was a pair of legs sticking out from behind a big brown bag.

Whoever it was made their way towards the stairs, he opened his door and was about to step in when he heard a ripping sound and watched as a few apples rolled down the steps. He put his keys in his pocket and ran over stopping the apples from rolling any further.

He picked them up and held them in his hands as he looked up the stairs "you dropped these" he said laughing as he saw Jackie picking up a loaf of bread from the third step.

_Figured it was her _he thought as he watched her pick up the ripped bag. She seemed to have the worst luck in the world.

"Yeah I should of triple bagged the food" she said now laughing at herself as she piled everything up into her arms.

He walked up and met her halfway taking the loaf of bread and a few boxes of ramen noodles off her hands lightening the load.

"Let me at least help" he said following her up the stairs. Once they got to her floor he stood there leaning up against the railing as he watched her look for her keys.

"So looks like you finally got the paycheck" he said as she finally found her keys and opened the door. She nodded and turned her head to look over at him "yeah and now my hard earned money will be spent on food and rent" he followed her inside putting the food down on her counter.

"So where've you been?" She asked as she walked over to the window opening the blinds letting the light in. Zac squinted a little looking around. Her apartment was still empty with unpacked boxes lying around everywhere. "Around, work has been keeping me busy"

He heard her start to rummage around the cabinets putting things away "sorry for the mess, school is just hectic I never have time" she said laughing as she put a bottle of juice away.

Zac noticed one box in particular sitting on the chair in the kitchen. The only reason he noticed it was because it was a mailed box shipped to Vanessa, her name was right on the mailing tag.

He walked over to it opening it up and looking inside. It was all his stuff, shirts he had left over her house and that she used to wear to bed. She even gave back the presents he got her over the months.

He turned around to face Jackie feeling the ache come on strong. Jackie was leaned up against her counter holding the loaf of bread looking over at him with an understanding expression on her face.

"She dropped that off earlier, she gave it to me because you weren't home…" Jackie said quietly as she felt his vibe across the room. He was upset and hurting and Jackie wanted to comfort him but she didn't know how.

Zac nodded angry now as he looked back into the box. This was it; it was over now. Their whole relationship, this was the final step the exchanging of personal things.

He picked up a silver bracelet he gave Vanessa for her 18th birthday. Jackie saw it catch the light from the window. "That's really pretty" she said putting some eggs away.

Zac smiled as he watched it sparkle. He dropped it into the box again and searched through it some more.

He heard Jackie walk over and sit down at the table as he picked up a few photos of them on vacation. He smiled remembering that summer they first started going out.

Zac sat down next to Jackie looking through the pictures. He could feel Jackie looking over his shoulder and confirmed it when she pointed at one picture of them out to dinner.

"Awh look at you two, very handsome" she said making him chuckle as he flipped to another picture.

"I really miss her" he said laughing at a picture of Vanessa pointing to something on the beach making a funny face.

He felt Jackie put her hand on his shoulder "looks like you guys had a fun time" she took her hand off his shoulder walking towards the fridge.

Jackie picked out two cans of soda from the fridge and walked back over to the table. He was still looking at the pictures but he stopped to thank her as he opened up the soda taking a sip.

Jackie didn't want to say what she had to say next because she didn't know how he would react "she wants her stuff back too" Jackie said taking a sip of soda.

Zac frowned as he put the pictures back in the box. His apartment was filled with her stuff and to bring it all back would make his apartment feel empty. His room even smelled like her from all the clothes and spray she had left on his bureau.

He stood up grabbing the box and walking to the door "fine if she wants her things back she can have them back" his tone of voice sounded cold and angry.

Jackie stood up following him "Zac don't take it out on her stuff" she had a feeling he was ready to break everything of hers. She walked down the stairs behind him trying to calm him down

"she didn't ruin any of your things Zac so don't do anything to hers"

They got downstairs and walked into Zac's apartment. Jackie watched him place the box on the counter and then walk down the hall to what she guessed was his room. He left her standing in his kitchen, his apartment kind of looked like hers except everything was backwards, like what you see when you stay at a hotel it's like it was all backwards.

She heard him walking around as she looked at a desk filled with papers and pictures. She then noticed a case with awards and certificates in it. She walked over and saw her reflection in the glass as she looked at a few awards for best young actor; he even had an award for choice hottie. She laughed at that one and then she spun around when he heard him drop a box on the counter.

"That's all of it, every shirt, every perfume bottle and every present she ever gave me" he said walking over to the fridge. His mouth was dry now and he felt like he was going to break. When he finally cleared out his room it looked plain and empty, he hated it.

Jackie walked in to the kitchen also "let's go somewhere" Zac turned around taking out a bottle of water "like where?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. If anything he really wasn't in the mood to hang out.

Jackie shrugged as she leaned up against his counter 'I don't know but don't you feel like just getting out of here, away from it all for a little bit" He took a sip of water thinking to himself

_Why is she always so happy? I would have figured by now my bad mood would have made her uncomfortable, enough to leave. She's just not giving up._

He raised an eyebrow "we could, I would just have to grab my keys and we could drive someplace" Jackie shook her head "no I know where to go and it's in walking distance"

She walked to the door and spun around still seeing he was standing there, she was trying to cheer him up and the place she had in mind always got her into a better mood. She sighed as she grabbed his hand ripping him away from the fridge "will you c'mon" she said smiling as she led him out into the hallway.

He laughed as she yanked him through the lobby towards the door "can you at least tell me where we are going?' he asked stepping outside with her hand still on his.

She led him down the sidewalk, passing other people who were hurrying to get wherever they had to go. Zac bumped into a few shoulders as Jackie sped up now fast walking.

"Will you slow down" he said trying to catch up. He saw her shake her head "not until you cheer up" she said determined

It was only about a five minute walk so when Jackie felt Zac bump into her from her stopping so abruptly she laughed.

"You brought me here" he said side glancing over at her. She nodded and let go of his hand "yeah I always feel like a kid again when I come to one of these"

Zac looked down at his hand which felt cold now without the warmth from hers on it. He looked back up at her as she walked over to the swing set.

Jackie jumped on the swing and started to pump her legs up and down making her go higher. Zac stood there with his hands in his pocket laughing at how much fun she was having

"Will you come on and do something" she yelled to him before she jumped off the swing in mid air landing on the wood chips. She walked over to him smiling as he took his hands out of his pockets.

He was feeling better now as she grabbed onto his hands leading him over to the spin around. She jumped on as he followed. When he got up to it he grabbed onto a bar turning it, He heard her laugh as she stood watching him and when it got fast enough he jumped on standing in the middle with her. She was laughing now "Oh my god I haven't been on one of these in so long" Her hair was blowing in her face as he laughed at how youthful she was acting. She was like a little girl again and he actually started to cheer her up.

He looked around and watched the sceneries colors blur and then become clearer as they slowed down. He looked down and saw Jackie had sat down in the middle and when it finally stopped sat down too.

She looked over at him smiling "now see wasn't that fun" he was picking some lint of his shirt before he looked up nodding "yeah actually it was, I haven't been to the park since I was a kid"

Feeling a little dizzy and light headed Jackie laid down resting her head on her arms. "Your mind off it yet?" she asked looking up at him.

He looked over at her and laughed "yeah it is" he laid down too now turning his head to look at her.

"So got any new movies or projects in the works?" Jackie asked trying to start up some kind of conversation.

He nodded "yeah I have a few agreements in the works and-"he was cut off when she said suddenly "favorite food?" he kind of laughed side glancing over at her as she waited for his answer

"Wow you got bored with that answer" he said as she giggled and turned her head "I know I'm sorry, There's just so much to talk about" she put her hands on her stomach sighing.

The silence was welcomed though; they laid there for awhile just listening to the beeping of cars and chirping of birds.

"Spaghetti" he said sighing as he heard a few kids playing baseball on the field.

Jackie looked over at him and then started laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked looking over at her as she caught her breath.

When she finally stopped laughing she pointed a finger to herself "that's my favorite food too" she said starting to laugh again. He soon found the humor in it too cracking a smile.

She was now fully calm as she sat up "will you please swing with me now?" He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow "are you serious?" he asked watching her now stand up.

She nodded putting out her hand for him to grab. He looked at her for a second before grabbing onto it. She pulled him up before she stepped off the spin a round.

She walked over and sat down on a swing just swaying as he sat down on the one next to her.

"So what made you decide to move out here?" He asked as he kept his feet firmly planted on the ground, to be honest swinging made him sick.

Jackie dragged her feet on the woodchips making a giant J. "I just needed to get away" she said smiling up at him.

He nodded as he watched one of the kids run around the bases victoriously after hitting a home run.

"I'm hungry" he heard Jackie say as she started to twist her body making the swing move in all different directions.

Zac stood up standing in front of her "well then lets go, because I'm hungry too" Jackie stopped twisting and jumped off the swing fixing the crinkles out of he shirt.

She wrapped her hand around his arm as they walked out of the park.

_She was being bold now _Zac thought as they both stepped onto the sidewalk _A little too close for comfort _


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Everything you want  
Rating:M  
Disclaimer:I don't own Zac

Jackie hugged Zac goodbye after their lunch together at a small diner near the park. When she pulled away and looked up at him she smiled and then let go

"thanks again, I will pay you back big time later on"  
Zac smiled "no really it's no big deal I had fun today"

Jackie nodded and started to step back "well I need to go, this girl at work is having a party at some night club and I was invited" She twirled her finger in the air "it's going to be real fun" she said sarcatsically as she stopped walking.

"I'll see you later, oh and remember you break her things she'll probably break you" Jackie pointed at him laughing as she turned around to walk away.

Zac smiled to hismelf and nodded "right, Vanessa still has to come by" he mumbled  
He walked the opposite way of jackie back to his apartment. He didn't want to see Vanessa at all and if he knew Vanessa he knew that she would probably be over soon, she was so impatient.

Zaz stood up from his chair and looked towards his front door after hearing a loud thud in the hallway. He walked over to the door curious now as to what was going on outside.

He opened the door and peaked his head to look, the lights in the hallway were dim so it was a little hard for him to see who was out there, but when he heard another thump and then saw someone on the floor he ran over.

"hey are you okay?" he asked still trying to figure out who it was. He could hear the person laughing at themself for falling. He knelt down to help them up when they looked up at him.

"Jackie? what are you doing on the floor?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as she giggled

"I'm sorry the floor kind of moved on me" her words were slured as she stood up leaning herself up against the wall.

"are you drunk?" Zac asked grabbed her hand as she started to trip again. jackie went in to a hysterical laughter throwing her head back and nodding

"Uh-huh who said a 21st birthday party wouldn't include a few drinks"  
She stopped laughing as she let go of his hand walking towards the stairs. Zac watched her as she slowly made her way over.

"your only 19 though how did you get them to serve you alcohol?" he asked as he watched her sit down on the first step "god those stairs are moving on me, I can't get up them"

Zac kind of laughed as she answered his question "well I was the only one under 21 tonight, so when you have a table full of drunk girls they tend to order you drinks so you can have fun too...so i took them" she said giggling towards the end.

"Zac?" He heard his name being called as he spun around "Oh Vanessa right I'll be right there" he said as she stood by his door.

jackie heard her too and she swung her head around "hey I know you" she said pointing a finger at her.  
"your the prude who dumped him, you know he was really upset when you dropped off his stuff but I...comforted him" she smiled and pointed a finger at Zac.

Vanessa was a shocked and upset now "excuse me, did you just say i was a prude?" Jackie nodded "why yes, yes I did" she started laughing again leaning her head against the railing post.

"Vanessa don't listen to her she's had a lot to drink and-" Vanessa stopped him by holding up her hand "don't explain i was just leaving anyways" zac follwed her back in to his aprtment trying to make her stay.

jackie remained seated on the steps now closing her eyes dozing off. She could hear them yelling but it was making her headache worse. they were yelling about her, how she called vanessa a prude. The she could hear Vanessa say something about Zac being with Jackie but that wasn't it, they were just friends. Even though jackie liked Zac she knew it could never happen between them.

Jackie stood up needing the fresh air, she stubbled towards the door grabbing on to the wall. When she finally walked outside she could hear the blaring of a siren as a firetruck flew by.

Jackie sat down on the front steps putting her head into her hands. She was trying to think now. _I can't act like this infront of him, what does that say about me...that I'm a drunk, no this is the first time i have ever really drank. _She thought tp herslef as she heard the door open and then the sounds of heels as they hit the pavement.

"Vanessa, please can we just talk" She heard Zac say but jackie kept her head down if anything she didn't want to say something stupid again.

She felt Zac standing next to her now as Vanessa walked on to the sidewalk

"Zac I'm done talking, we're done, not together anymore theres nothing more to say" vanessa said coldly her tone of voice implying she just wanted to get out of there.

"so that's it then your just going to go running back to him" she heard zac say coldly.

Vanessa sighed holding the box filled with all her things "yeah zac I am and there's nothing that you can do anymore so just stop trying"

jackie heard Vanessa's heals click on the sidewalk getting fainter as she walked further away.  
She heard Zac sigh and then felt him sit down. Jackie looked up a little calmer now "sorry for screwing things up" she said quietly as she looked out onto the street.

Zac shook his head and ran his hand through his hair "no our conversation wasn't going so great before you showed up anyways"

Jackie kind of frowned as she turned her attention back towards him "I am sorry for calling her a prude, can you tell her that next time you see her" Zac smiled and shook his head "I don't think I'm going to see much of her for awhile"

"you know I would stay if some guy chased me outside, that was sweet trying to make her stay and all" Zac chuckled as he looked down at the ground "yeah thanks" he was embarresed now because Jackie had just seen him get rejected by Vanessa.

Jackie started to think a little more clearer as they both sat there on the front steps but part of her was still wicked drunk.

"you know I think your a really nice guy" she started as she fiddled with her fingers. Zac smiled afraid at what she would say next. "not to mention your really hot" she started to laugh after that comment and he felt his face turn red

"I mean not to make this awkward or anything but I do, your very handsome" He smiled "well your not too bad yourself" was all he said.

she looked over at him "that's it, i say your a nice guy and good looking and you say your not bad either, I mean we've been hanging out now I have to be more than that"

she sounded serious as Zac sighed.  
_yeah your a nice girl and very funny and your pretty too but... _he thought as she stared him down

"okay I guess your more than that" he said cracking under the pressure of her staring him down waiting for a better answer

"well would you care to further explain" Jackie said with a raised eyebrow. zac shook his head and stood up "it's late I have to get up early tomorrow" he opened up the front door leaving Jackie sitting there confused.

"wait a second" he heard her say as she got to his front door. He had his hand on the knob when he heard her walk up.

"why are you avoiding my question so much?" she asked as he opened the door  
Zac shrugged and looked over at her "I'm not I just need to get to bed, early day tomorrow"  
"wait" jackie said grabbing his arm "do you not like me or something" she said with a sadder tone of voice.

This whole conversation was the alcohol talking but now Jackie wanted to know what zac thougth about her  
"No trust me I like you, your really funny" He said kind of feeling uncomfortable now as jackie kept a firm grip on his arm

"and..." she said back waiting for more. Her eyebrow was raised and her hand was still on his arm. She felt his arm flex as he turned to face her

"and, to be honest i think your amazing" he said quietly as she smiled blushing "your really nice jackie for being there through this, I mean you have actually been the only person to make me laugh through this whole break up thing..." He hesitated for second before saying "and I think your beautiful too, you know to make up for that whole handosme comment you gave me

jackie smiled letting go of his arm "awh zac thanks" she said jokinlgy hitting him in the chest. She felt herself get a little lightheaded as she stepped back but then she felt his hands grab her

"woah hey are you okay?" she heard him ask as she regained balance "yeah no I'm fine" she said shaking him off.

She stood there for a second smiling at him "I should get upstairs I just remmebered I have wrok tomorrow too"  
"well do you need any help getting up the stairs?" he asked wathcing her walk across the lobby towards them. jackie shook her head as she garbbed the railing firmly "No I think I've got it" she said laughing as she made her way upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Everything you want  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own zac

Jackie woke up the next morning on her couch with a pounding headache. She laid there for a second trying to remember what happened last night to give her such an awful pain in her head but she was only drawing blanks.

She got up slowly feeling the heat from the sun on her face. She held her head in her hands as she walked into her kitchen rummaging through the cabinets trying to find the Advil she had just bought.

Once she found it she popped three into her mouth and dry swallowed them since she was too tried to even pour a glass of water. She saw her cell phone on the table and looked at the time remembering that she had to be at work around four.

"2:30" she said laughing "I haven't slept in this late in like forever" she said to herself as she made her way down the hallway.

Zac yawned as he walked into the building. He needed a nap since he didn't get much sleep the night before plus he had to get up early this morning to go over a movie agreement.

He was almost in the door when he heard someone say something to him  
"hey" the voice said quietly. Zac turned around and smiled when he saw it was Jackie  
"rough night last night?" he said laughing remembering how she was acting.

Jackie felt her face turn red "how did you know?" she asked stepping down from the stairs.  
Zac smiled and shrugged "well when I had to pick you up from the floor I kind of guessed that you were drunk"

"I am sorry about that" she said still trying to remember what happened now "honestly I don't even remember leaving the club"

Zac chuckled "well then you probably don't remember insulting Vanessa and scaring her off"  
Jackie dropped her jaw "oh my god are you serious?"  
Zac nodded "yeah you called her a prude; she got offended and then left"

Jackie shook her head "I'm sorry" she looked at her cell phone feeling embarrassed now "I really should go I have work"

Zac looked over at her and nodded "okay then I guess I'll see you later" Jackie smiled and walked past him towards the door.

When she left zac stood there looking out the door at the rush hour traffic.

_Good thing she didn't remember what I said then _he thought to himself as he walked inside his apartment, It was one thing to say she was an amazing girl but then to say she was beautiful was a little too much. _Yeah she is both those things but she's just a friend _He was now mumbling to himself as he set his keys on his counter

If anything were to come out of their friendship Zac would be okay with that though, she was really nice just like Vanessa in so many ways but she had her unique qualities too and that's what attracted Zac to Jackie the most but what was he saying he couldn't like her but after last night now he kind of did.

Jackie stepped out of the restaurant sighing. She had just had the worst work shift of her life and she was glad she was finally out of there. Her headache made her work ten times slower never mind that she was feeling sluggish.

It was about 7:00 o'clock now and she just wanted to go back to bed. It was still humid out which made her sweat a little as she made her way towards home.

She pulled out her check from her pocket looking at her earnings and how much taxes were being taken out when she felt herself being pushed back. She waved her arms in the air trying to regain her balance but felt someone grab one of her swinging arms stopping her from falling.

She had dropped her check on the ground so she quickly bent down and picked it up before someone snatched it.

"Sorry about that" she heard the voice say as she grabbed it off the ground.

"Oh no I wasn't paying attention it was my fault" She looked up feeling a little ditzy now realizing he was a very handsome guy.

The man stood there looking down at her as Jackie put the check back in her bag.

"I'm Steve by the way" he said putting out his hand for her to shake. After she stopped drooling she shook it "Uhm I'm Jackie" she said trying to not trip over her words.

_He was so cute _She thought as she looked him up and down. He was like everyone always says Tall Dark and handsome. He smiled which made her knees weaken and she smiled back feeling her insides jump.

"Well I should get going" Jackie said surprising herself because she actually managed to say something without stuttering. She started to walk by him when he stopped her

"Hey I was actually on my way to grab a cup of coffee, do you maybe want grab one?" He asked kind of shyly but confident as she nodded her head "yeah Coffee sounds nice right about now"

"Great" he replied back as Jackie walked next to him. She was smiling the whole time as they talked over coffee at a nearby Café.

He was very charming and good at talking about anything just like Jackie so it was no surprise when they instantly clicked and both of them felt something. Jackie couldn't stop from laughing at his jokes and he loved her sarcasm.

He explained that he was in LA visiting his parents which was a disappointment but he said that he had just gotten in this morning and that he would be staying for a few weeks. Jackie loved the idea of a little fling that maybe by the looks of it could turn into a little something more but now she was just getting ahead of herself…or was she.

Jackie laughed as she jokingly pushed Steve in the arm "will you shut up I didn't mean to spill the plate of food all over him" Steve tried to stop himself from laughing so hard but just the thought of Jackie spilling a customers dinner into his lap was hysterical.

"Okay so I'm a little clumsy" Steve stopped laughing and nodded "just a little?" Jackie laughed at herself too now "okay I am really clumsy but he was a nice guy he only yelled at me for about a minute"

Jackie stopped in front of the buildings front door and opened it stepping in to the lobby. She heard Steve follow and when she got to the stairs she turned around looking over at him "well this is my stop" she said smiling as he shoved his hands in his pocket. She didn't want him to leave so she pointed back towards the stairs "you wan to come in for a little bit?" she asked hoping he would say yes.

He smiled "I want to but I can't, my mom still puts a curfew on me" Jackie laughed as he went on "I did have fun tonight though, who would of known on the first night I would meet such an incredible girl" Jackie blushed "you don't mean that"

Steve stepped forward making Jackie's heart take flight, it seriously was about to pound out of her chest.

"In all sincerity I do" he said making her smile.

_Oh my go could he be any more cuter right now _she thought "how do you know what to say to make me like you" Jackie smiled, she was being bold with her words but that's how she has always been. Jackie was never afraid to say how she felt.

Steve smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist "you know I was hoping you would say that because for a second there I thought you were playing me for a fool"

"Now why would I do that?" Jackie said whispering feeling his breath on her cheek. He shrugged "Oh I don't know first impressions with you implied that you were a tease" Jackie backed away laughing "a tease, I am far from it"

Steve grabbed the front of her shirt pulling her back against him chuckling "good because if you were just a tease I wouldn't be able to ask you out again" Jackie nodded feeling what she took to be a washboard stomach. He was jacked and Jackie felt like the luckiest person. "Asking me out again, wow I am glad I bumped into you"

"Me too" he said now leaning his face closer to hers.

Jackie couldn't hold it in anymore so she went for it.

She kissed him almost biting his lip from wanting to kiss him all night. He kissed back shocked at first because he was expecting to make the first move but he wasn't complaining.

When Jackie pulled away catching her breath she looked over his shoulder when she heard the door open; she pushed Steve away startled for a second.

Zac kind of felt uncomfortable for walking in to the lobby at that moment. "Hey" he said as Jackie smiled over at him. She was standing next to some guy he had never seen around before which kind of hit him hard because here Jackie was with another guy.

Jackie saw the curiosity on Zac's face "oh Zac this is Steve" she said pointing over at Steve who had his hands back in his pocket. "Steve this is zac" Jackie said now turning her attention away from zac and to Steve

"How's it going man" Steve said putting out his hand Zac shook his hand and then dropped it "well I'll just go then" zac said feeling really uncomfortable now. He walked past Jackie and Steve at the stairs finally reaching his door.

_She has a boyfriend? _He thought as he took out his keys from his pocket. It was quiet in the lobby so zac could hear Jackie saying goodbye to Steve and then the door open as he left.

Zac got the door unlocked and opened when he felt Jackie standing next to him "so do you wan to hear something embarrassing that happened to me at work today? She was still the same old happy and bouncy Jackie so when zac looked over at her with a straight face it kind of ruined her mood.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked feeling his upset vibe. Zac shook his head and gave a weak smile "Nothing just a long day"

"Tell me about it" Jackie said sighing and leaning up against the wall next to his door. She wanted to talk but he didn't. He was still a little shocked at seeing Steve

"Listen Jackie I need to get some rest another long day tomorrow" He looked over at her and saw she had a raised eyebrow "it's only 8:00 how early do you go to bed"

"early" was all he replied with

"Really" Jackie said standing up in front of him now "because it sounds to me that your avoiding me or something"

Zac gave a mocking laugh "avoiding? C'mon Jackie I am not avoiding you" Jackie crossed her arms over her chest "it sure sounds like it"

"I'm not going to argue with you Jackie okay, so just drop it" Zac said getting aggravated

"Is it Steve?" Jackie asked trying to get to the bottom of this argument "what are you jealous or something?"

"Jealous? Are you serious Jackie" Jackie nodded and stopped him from walking into his apartment

"I remembered what happened last night, I remembered what you said" Zac turned around to face her "you meant what you said right? And now your jealous"

Zac looked back at her clenching his teeth, he just wanted to get out of there "yeah I meant what I said Jackie, are you happy?"

"No I'm not actually" she said arms still crossed over her chest "well then what do you want me to say?" he asked raising his voice. He didn't want to fight especially with her.

He felt to tired for this so he stepped inside of his apartment looking back at Jackie "goodnight Jackie" was all he said as he shut the door leaving her out in the hallway.

He threw his keys on the table

_What just happened back there _he thought as he sat down on his couch _why was I making such a big deal out of nothing, so she has a boyfriend so what? I should've known any guy would be lucky to have her even though it's not me _

He leaned his head against the back of the couch and sighed, _I couldn't of been any less than a jerk _He said to himself as he closed his eyes

He would apologize tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Everything you want  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Jackie stopped herself short as she got to the bottom of the stairs almost knocking in to him.  
"What are you doing?" she asked kind of in a rush.

Zac backed away a little bit and took a deep breath "listen Jackie about the other night I didn't mean to blow you off and yell at you" Jackie shook her head looking down at the ground "No I started that one and I'm sorry" she looked up at him and smiled seeing that he had his hands in his pockets "I really have to go..." she said stepping by him.

Zac spun around and watched as she walked away.  
_She looks incredible _He thought noticing her stop and turn around before leaving the lobby "when I get home, do you maybe want to hang out?" she asked with a smile.

Zac looked her up and down her tan skin looked even darker against the black dress she was wearing "Ah nah you look like your going to be out all night" Jackie looked down at herself "yeah this, I'm going out with Steve"

He smiled "Steve, right almost forgot about old Steve there" zac laughed nervously as he took his hands out of his pockets.

Jackie giggled but turned around when she heard Steve call out her name as he walked through the doors. "Well I got to go, see you later?" she asked curiously.

her and zac hadn't really talked in awhile so it was a little awkward standing there with Steve but her feelings for Zac had weakened over the last week and she didn't feel like wasting her time with someone who wasn't over their ex yet.

Steve grabbed her hand breaking the silence "c'mon we got those reservations to make" Jackie looked up at him and smiled then looked back over to Zac who was still standing by the stairs. She mouthed the words bye as she waved. He waved back as Steve led her outside.

Zac stood there for a second feeling like an idiot so when he walked over to his door it was only natural for him to bang his head against the door "you idiot" he kept saying to himself "you let her walk away again"

he opened his door and walked through the kitchen straight for the living room, he landed on the couch sighing as he turned on the TV. He never knew the words to say to make Jackie like him like she liked Steve I guess when you don't click with somebody you should just give up.

Jackie wrapped her arms around Steve's neck kissing him all over as she led him inside the lobby. They had a great time during dinner and for the night to end would ruin the moment Jackie had waited for all night. The moment where he would decide to finally stay the night or go.

Steve pulled back chuckling "easy or my lip is going to tear right off" Jackie smiled but blushed "sorry I guess I got carried away"

He kissed her on the forehead "I got to go" Jackie frowned making a pouting face "No you can't" she kissed him trying to coax him to stay but he shook his head "No really I promised my dad a little father son bonding for tomorrow"

She was still frowning when she let go of the grip she had on him, he kissed her one more time and then said an I'm sorry before leaving. Jackie stood there feeling the breeze hit her as the door closed. She sighed and walked upstairs feeling bored. She at least wanted to do something.

Zac stretched and scratched at his chest as he walked towards the door. He took a quick look at the time above the oven and saw it was 11:30. Who was at his door at 11:30?

He opened it and saw that Jackie was standing there in a tank top and pajama pants with a pile of movies "still want to hang out?" she asked biting her lip. Zac looked at her with a raised eyebrow "you do know its 11:30 right?" he asked as he stepped aside inviting her in.

Jackie nodded as she put the movies down on the counter "I know but Steve had to go and I am not even tired" She spun around and looked at him as he closed the door "so I thought we could watch some movies" Zac smiled "Jackie I don't know-" she cut him off

"great so what should we watch first?" He kind of looked at her funny as she searched through the piles of movies she brought over.  
He wasn't going to argue since he was already happy that she was over and that her date with that Steve guy ended.

He stood there as she walked into his living room. She stopped in front of the TV and looked over at him "so you going to tell me how to work the DVD player or what?" she asked laughing as he walked over.

About halfway through the movie Jackie had her head leaning on Zac's shoulder. He was getting butterflies in his stomach feeling her reposition her head every so often.

The whole time he didn't really pay attention to the movie all he could do was make up scenarios in his head where somehow Jackie would forget about Steve and end up with him.

_Listen to yourself _he thought rolling his eyes _you sound like a chick fantasizing about your dream date._

_As the movie ended Jackie lifted her head stretching and yawning "that was good" she said looking over at him. Zac nodded "yeah it was" but in all truths he didn't even watch it._

_Jackie stood up grabbing the movie out of the DVD player "thanks for letting me hang out, I was feeling kind of lonely upstairs by myself" she put the movie back in it's case and walked into the kitchen collecting the pile of them she had brought over._

_Zac stood up too and stretched his hands over his head. Jackie looked over at him as she walked towards the door "well then I guess I'll see you around" she said tired and drowsy. Zac said goodbye as he watched her walk out of his apartment._

_When she walked by Zac could smell the perfume she was wearing which made him want her more now. __Don't let her go __he kept thinking to himself as he looked at the door. _

_Jackie got up to the first landing when she heard Zac's voice echo through the halls. She turned around and saw Zac at the bottom of the stairs "what did I forget something?" she asked looking down and making sure she had all the DVD's._

_When she looked back up from the DVDs she saw Zac start to walk up the steps "I don't seem to be missing anything" she said feeling a little weird as he stepped closer._

_"Okay is something wrong Zac because your kind of scaring me with all this quietness" she said nervously laughing. He was now in front of her standing on the landing too._

_Zac smiled as he looked down at Jackie who now had an eyebrow raised. "Are you feeling okay, is that popcorn making you crazy?" Zac shook his head "nothings wrong…" he said quietly hesitating as he grabbed on to Jackie's hand_

_"I just should of never let you walk away" he said smiling as he leaned in and kissed her. He felt her hesitate but she eventually kissed back. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as she ran her fingers through hir hair but once Jackie got a hold of herself she stopped kissing him and pushed him away._

_Zac was a little taken aback when he stepped away from Jackie "What are you doing?" Jackie asked feeling confused and now upset._

_Zac searched for the words to say but they were all jumbled up in his head "I'm sorry" was all he said as she spoke again "Zac I'm with Steve I can't do this…" she trailed off crossing her arms over her chest_

_Zac nodded sighing "right Steve I forgot about him"_

_"Yeah well good thing I didn't" Jackie said brushing the hair behind her ears. Jackie took a deep breath putting her head in her hands "God Zac where were you a week ago?" Zac looked over at her kind of confused now "what do you mean I was here"_

_Jackie laughed and started to pace as Zac watched "no Zac I mean where were you a week ago before I met Steve, when…when I liked you" she said this now quietly glad she had gotten that out_

_Zac couldn't believe what she was hearing "I miss you Jackie" he said feeling the words come out like vomit, there was not stopping him now "I miss hanging out with you and seeing you, you're the first person to make me laugh when Vanessa broke up with me"_

_"Yeah but anybody could've made you laugh" she said feeling more and more uncomfortable. Zac walked over grabbing her hands "but it was you Jackie only you"__  
_He was hoping these words were making sense but the look on Jackie's face told him she didn't know what to say.

Jackie was speechless, here he was this handsome and sweet guy telling her how he felt but it was too late. These new feelings were already forming for Steve and to just kick Steve to the curb would be wrong.

"Jackie…" he said quietly smiling down at her "I'm over Vanessa and all I want right now is to be with you" He felt his heart pounding as he kissed the top of her forehead. He stood there for a second "just tell me you still feel the same way" he said whispering so that only Jackie's ears could hear.

Jackie closed her eyes and shook her head "Zac I can't" she felt the hot tears fall from her eyes and down her cheek.

"Please" he said again Zac was feeling that ache in his chest again the ache Vanessa gave him when they broke up but now it was Jackie giving him this ache and that's when it finally hit him. That ache wasn't from being hurt it was from wanting that person so much that you would do anything for them just to get them back.

He finally found the words and he let them out "Jackie….I love you" was all he got out before she backed away "Don't say that you don't mean that" she was loosing her breath her heart was pounding she just wanted to redo this whole night so it wouldn't end up like this.

So it wouldn't end up with Jackie turning her back on him and walking away, so it wouldn't end with Zac standing there feeling heartbroken and hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Zac hung up the phone sighing. Now he had to go through the trouble of packing a months worth of clothes. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to the fridge. he had just agreed to shoot on location in Michigan and to be honest he was excited, he needed to get away from LA so halfway across the country was just the answer.

Jackie stepped out of her apartment locking the door behind her. She felt like a mess and she didn't feel like going out. Maybe it was because she still hadn't talked to Zac since their fight over a week ago or maybe it was because this was Steve's last night in LA.  
She slowly made her way down the stairs feeling Steve watching her making her smile. She was trying to make this night slow as possible so he didn't have to leave. She got a few steps from the bottom standing a little taller than Steve. She frowned and made her best pouty face but all he did was laugh.

Seeing that her plan wasn't going to work she decided she wasn't going to spend her last hours with Steve moping  
around and bringing down the mood. Steve grabbed her on the waist trying to pull her down from the steps but all she did was laugh and then jumped on to him wrapping her legs around his waist making Steve grunt as he grabbed on to her.

"A little warning is all I ask for" he said kissing her as she rested her hands on his cheeks. She could feel the stubble on his chin under her palms and then the smell of colgne came and drifted around her nose. That was his smell the only thing she would try to remember before he visited again.

Even though this was his last night they decided it wouldn't be the last time they would see eachother, he swore the night before that he would call everyday and make plans to come out again or fly her out for a week or two at a time.

She kissed him on the lips then pulled back to talk "so you promise to call every day?" she asked kissing him again. He smiled still holding her up since she was such a light weight he was barely getting tired. "I rpomise but I might have to call you at night, works crazy and-"

Jackie stopped him kissing him again and then whispering in his ear "good because I stay up late" her breath made him shiver as he laughed. he finally dropped her hearing her feet lightly touch the ground. Jackie laughed as he kissed her again, he didn't want to let her go.

"so your going to say goodbye to me at the airport?" Steve asked as he grabbed on to her hand leading her outside. Jackie squeezed his hand and nodded "of course I just couldn't say goodbye tonight"

Jackie felt herself being whisked away by his words as he talked about his life at home. jackie had heard this story before so she kind of zoned out on the way to the restaurant. The sky was a bright orange and pink as the sun set beyond the horizon. This felt like the most perfect moment of her life. She had a great boyfriend a great job and a great apartment but she couldn't help but realize something was still bothering her and she had a feeling of what that might be.

Zac carried out the bags setting them down on the kitchen floor. They were set to start shooting in a few days but his manager booked the flight for tonight. He looked over at the clock which was telling him that it was 5:30 and his flight was set to take off around 8:00. He looked around his apartment seeing if he forgot anything before the taxi came to pick him up. When he heard a knock on his door he answered it figuring it was the Taxi driver.

When he opened the door though he didn't see a big (probably ex con) taxi driver but he saw his five foot one break his heart nieghbor jackie in tears.

"what happened?" he asked watching her as she calmed down. Even though he was mad at her he was a little worried I mean she was a happy go lucky person not a blubbering baby.

"I couldn't do it" she said shaking her head and voluntarily inviting herslef in. She walked past him in to his kitchen and stopped when she noticed the bags "are you leaving?" she asked turning to him. Sge felt the tears come down again as he shut the door behind him.

Zac nodded still curious as to waht was the matter "I really don't have time Jackie.." he said watching her sit down on a chair.

Jakcie put head in her hands "I couldn't do it..." she said quietly but still loud enough for zac to hear.

"Do what jackie?" he asked trying to hurry things along his ride was going to be here soon and he needed to make his flight.

"I couldn't move, I couldn't live with him" she took her head out of her hands and stood up  
"Who? Steve? he asked you to move in?" Zac was full of questions now.

Jackie nodded wiping at the tears again "yeah Steve asked me to move in with him, to leave LA and move but I just couldn't"  
Zac shrugged looking over at the clock "why can't you?" he asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

Jackie stepped closer to him, she just wanted him to comfort her but she knew he was pissed so she migth as well forget about it "I didn't know where else to go, your the only one I know..."

Zac was trying to get to the point so he said more irritated this time "why can't you go"  
Jackie shook her head trying to search for the words and when she finally found them she said bluntly "because of you, I couldn't go because of you" she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Our fight the other week was horrible, I didn't know how to react but now here I am I just dumped my boyfriend for you" she ran her hand through her hair sighing.

Zac nodded hearing a knock on the door "Jackie I have to go.." he trailed off hearing the Taxi driver knock again "I'll be right there" zac said grabbing his bags. jackie stood there motionless. Her whole world was crumbling right in front of her "Don't go" was all she managed to get out as he opened the door.

Zac handed his bags over to the taxi driver and then turned around "I'm sorry but I have too" he said quietly.  
Jackie started to cry again when zac stepped towards the open door

"I love you" she said loudly trying to stop him. Zac stopped dead in his tracks and spun around. He couldn't do this now he ahd to go and even Jackie couldn't stop him. He walked over to jackie who was still standing in his kitchen. he wiped away at her tears as she smiled.

Jackie felt her heart skip a beat as he leaned forward kissing her forehead but then she felt it crush as he nodded his head "I'll see you around" Zac kept a straight face as he backed away slowly "you know your way out" he said coldy making the words pierce jackie.

That was it he had left her, he was gone faster than when they had first met. She started to go in to hysterics as she stood in his now empty apartment with only the light over the kitchen illuminating her path as she walked out.

**Okay Next Chapter is going to be a short one but for now I'm going to build up the suspense haha but I will update soon...just not now.**


	8. Chapter 8

Name: Everything you want

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Jackie laid on her side staring out the window. It had just started raining so she listened in the dark as the rain hit the glass. She turned her view towards her clock it was 3:30 in the morning and since 11:00 when she lied down in bed she couldn't get to sleep. She was heartbroken and crushed; she missed Zac and a lot.

She didn't even feel any sympathy for Steve after dumping him in front of the other people at the restaurant. In her head she rewound that whole night starting with her and Steve entering the restaurant and ending with Zac leaving her alone in his apartment. She didn't know how long he was going to be gone or if he would ever come back.

She felt dried up since she couldn't cry anymore and not like she had the effort anyways. She had only felt like this once in her life and that was when her first serious boyfriend back home had dumped her before he moved away to college and she had a feeling history was going to repeat itself. That whole week after she was dumped she lay in bed restless and tireless her mom even brought her food up to her in her room.

The rain was coming down harder making a sort of rhythmic sound against the apartment building making Jackie kind of doze off but she quickly awoke when she heard the slamming of a car door and then a few voices down below her window.

She didn't bother to get up and look to see who the hell was up at this time so she remained there soundless and motionless.

Zac walked down the dimly lighted hallway trying to see where he was going. He got in late so he was already exhausted and overwhelmed by what happened earlier with Jackie. He dropped his bags on the floor as he slowly made his way upstairs; he figured he would pick them up in the morning. He got to where he was headed and stopped in front of a door he had walked through before.

He raised his hand forming a fist about to knock when he stopped himself. What was he doing? He was being crazy to wake anybody up this early in the morning. He dropped his hand and sighed staring at the door but he spun around when he heard someone call up to him

"Hey kid you left something in the back" Zac looked down at the Taxi driver and nodded, it was horrible outside and he was already soaked so he knew it wouldn't make a difference in his appearance if he went out once more.

Jackie shot straight up in her bed trying to listen, she could have sworn she heard a voice outside her apartment and she had never at that moment felt so scared and alone in her life. She slowly got up and walked towards the window trying to see if anybody was outside but jumped back startled as a car alarm went off below in the parking lot.

Being the nosy person she was she was curious now as to who was waking her up even if she wasn't sleeping they were still disturbing her sulking period. She opened up her front door still in the clothes she wore out to dinner. The hallway smelled of baby powder and cologne for some weird reason and when she made her way down the stairs the smell of cologne grew stronger.

She heard the rain in all directions around her but she didn't care the rain always calmed her down for some reason so stepping out into it would make her feel better. She got outside feeling the breeze hit her and the rain came down like big heavy bullets soaking her hair and her shoulders.

The street lights were out so all she could see was an outline of somebody and then heard the closing of a car door. She jumped when she heard a beep and then watched as the car drove away splashing through a puddle sending a wave of water on to the street.

She could feel the rain dripping down her nose as she watched the figure walk up the stairs.

His hair was probably all over the place from the rain and so when he stopped at the top if the stairs all he could do was try and neaten it out "what are you doing?" He heard her ask as he looked up at her "I'm just going home" he said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The rain had now soaked through every piece of clothing that she was wearing but she didn't feel cold or anything. Even in the dark she could see his muscles through his soaked shirt which made her melt inside. She watched as he stepped closer about to walk by her but she wasn't going to give up. "I thought you were leaving?" she asked

Just as he got his hand on the door he suddenly felt her hand grab on to his arm. Not wanting to deal with this all he spun around stepping down the stairs, he for some reason wanted coffee and there was a 24/7 Starbucks around the corner

Why he was trying to leave he didn't know because after all the reason he came back was for her.

"Zac will you just wait" Jackie said irritated but still hurt. She watched as he turned around now at the bottom of the stairs. The rain had lightened up but it didn't stop and Jackie started to feel the shiver as her inside's boiled with anger and frustration "why did you come back?" she asked maybe this time he'll answer she though.

Zac looked down at the puddle he was standing in not answering. "Was it because of me?" Jackie asked hoping to get an answer. Zac looked up shrugging "I don't know Jackie"

"What do you mean you don't know?" she was getting frustrated with his crap answers and now she just felt like she was wasting her time.

He felt the rain pick up now and heard the distant sound of thunder "If I say I came back to you are you just going to run away again" he said this calmer, he was trying to relax but he couldn't. He felt crazy because he just left a movie deal to make up with Jackie but by the looks of it she wasn't going to forgive him so easily.

Jackie took a deep breath shaking her head "I didn't mean too run…"

"Yeah but you did" he said cutting her off "and just as I was about to leave you change your mind and say you suddenly have feelings for me"

"I never changed my mind, my mind has always been made up" she said almost coldly as he just stared back "I mean what I said Zac and I'm not changing a word"

Jackie was being stubborn and she wasn't going to let this end. So when Zac started to walk away again she ran down the stairs jumping in front of him "you can't ignore this" she said pointing a finger at him.

Zac shoved his hands in his pockets feeling the rain now soak through his shoes. "I dumped my boyfriend for you and you left…I told you that I loved you and you still left" Jackie was talking quietly but even with the sound of the rain hitting the pavement he could hear her clearly. The words I love you hit him like a brick. He had realized what he had done and that's why he was back.

"Jackie I'm back now so can you just forgive me?" he said taking his hands out of his pocket "I'm back here because of you"

Jackie couldn't help but giggle "you really mean that?" she said her voice breaking.

Zac nodded feeling the rain drip down from his hair. He took her hand feeling that it was cold and watched as the rain dripped down her cheeks. He hesitated and all he could do was just look at her he felt like he couldn't move or even speak but he managed to get out "you're the only girl for me and you always will be"

Jackie could feel her face turn red but he probably didn't notice. He kissed the top of her head and then her forehead and then her lips. She didn't wait to kiss back this time as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He put one hand behind her head so this time she wouldn't back away and the other around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Jackie pulled away to take a breath as she wiped the hair out of his eyes "I love you" she said again before he kissed her again "I love you too" he whispered as she kissed him biting his lip teasing him now.

She squealed feeling her body being picked up off the ground making him laugh as he carried her inside and towards his apartment and trust me Jackie isn't the one to back down in any situation.

-End


End file.
